


Sun's shadow

by sinkingwmyships



Series: Multifandom Oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, hurt/comfort?, kinda Hurt no Comfort ngl, tumblr writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkingwmyships/pseuds/sinkingwmyships
Summary: Nico di Angelo breaks Will Solace’s heart.[Prompt 3: "Is it so wrong for me to want to save you?"]
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Multifandom Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655530
Kudos: 12





	Sun's shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries sorry TwT

Nico di Angelo breaks Will Solace’s heart.

He breaks it each time he pushes the blonde away in the infirmary, refusing his hands, his worried look even as he struggles to sit upright by himself, eyes still hazy from exhaustion. He would take the meds and sometimes even cute vitamin gummies from Will’s palm, but he would always be careful never to touch the doctor — not even one accidental brush. It’s not so much because he’s a germaphobe, or has a fear of touching, or whatever else people like to assume — but more so because he’s afraid, afraid of plaguing others with the woe and ruin he himself is so sick of. And it makes Will want to grab Nico’s thin fingers, to squeeze them until they turn warm again, until the son of Hades understands that he is cared for and loved and _wanted_ , and he doesn’t have to do any of that.

He breaks it each time he sits at the edge of the amphitheater, while everyone else is gathered around the campfire, happily singing to one of Cabin Seven’s songs. Will notices him in disjointed instances: through people’s laughs, the gaps in between their waving arms, behind someone’s back when they lean over to say something or another. He notices how Nico’s shoulders slump, how his arms wound tightly around his knees, still wrapped in that thick jacket even though it’s the middle of the summer. And he wants to stand up, to leave his spot right in the middle and come over, maybe even drag Nico into the crowd (although that might be a little too much for the brunet), because nobody should have to look that lonely.

He breaks it each time he turns to leave, without having said goodbye to anyone. He takes to the shadows most times, that cold and dark realm he somehow considers his home because it’s the only place that won’t judge. As his hair seems to grow longer, his eyes darker, his skin even more translucent, Will wants to reach out, to chase the darkness away and show Nico that _no, you’re wrong, you do have a place here with all of us_. And he thinks Nico wants him to as well, in the way his brows furrow even as he turns to disappear, the way his lips press together with annoyance and frustration and sadness, because he realizes — just as Will does — how much he craves to feel like he deserves to stay.

Nico di Angelo breaks Will Solace’s heart; and sometimes he wonders, _is it so wrong for me to want to save you?_


End file.
